1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for transferring slaughtered poultry from a first conveyor having first suspension shackles engaging the feet of the birds, to a second conveyor having second suspension shackles engaging the hock joints of the birds, comprising an entry station adjoining the first conveyor for introducing the birds by their thighs into transfer shackles on an endless transfer conveyor extending between the first and second conveyors, a means for cutting the hock joints of the birds, and an exit station adjoining the second conveyor for transferring the birds from the transfer shackles to the second shackles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an apparatus is known in itself from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,293. This known apparatus uses quite complicated transfer shackles each consisting of a fixed and a movable part between which the legs of the birds to be transferred are clamped; these shackles move along a long and voluminous transfer conveyor partially consisting of two parallel parts. The entry into, and the exit from this conveyor is controlled by proximity switches which control entry and exit means respectively; the whole apparatus is complicated, vulnerable, has only a limited capacity and is difficult to clean.